<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Визитка by WTF Russian movies and series 2021 (russian_movies_and_series)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941102">Визитка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/russian_movies_and_series/pseuds/WTF%20Russian%20movies%20and%20series%202021'>WTF Russian movies and series 2021 (russian_movies_and_series)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Multi-Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanvids, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/russian_movies_and_series/pseuds/WTF%20Russian%20movies%20and%20series%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Визитка команды WTF Russian movies and series 2021.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 1: Визитка 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Визитка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Здрав будь, честной народ!</b>
</p><p>
</p><p>Члены творческого объединения "Команда русских сериалов и кино" рады приветствовать вас.
Ох уж эта российская действительность! Космические корабли бороздят просторы Вселенной и иногда падают на Землю... Я видел фильм, который начинался точно так же! С самолётами тоже никакого спасу — один Козловский и справляется.</p><p>Да что там корабли и самолёты — тут с организованной преступностью бы разобраться. А то и милиция, и полиция бьются-бьются, а всё никак. 
Ну да ничего. Главное, что любви покорны все — по обе стороны баррикад. А робким и нерешительным можно быть в любом столетии.
Вот про любовь мы и расскажем. И не только про любовь. Про жизнь после жизни, жизнь вопреки и ради чего-то...  Или кого-то. 
О разном, в общем.</p><p>Всех нас объединяет одно — любовь к прошлому, радость от настоящего и вера в будущее — именно так наш кинематограф осмысляет происходящее не только вокруг, но и внутри. И мы вместе с ним.</p><p><br/>
</p><p class="video">
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>А ещё мы предлагаем вам не останавливаться на существующих произведениях и попробовать собрать свой собственный идеальный фильм - что же это будет?<br/>
P.S. Может так статься, что падежи во втором столбике не будут совпадать, но пусть полёт фантазии поможет вам. Дерзайте!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(склоняйте части названия как душе угодно)</b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>А еще можно взять баннер:</b>
</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td class="test1"><div class="center"></div></td>
<td class="test1"><div class="center"></div></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td class="test1"><div class="center"></div></td>
<td class="test1"><div class="center"></div></td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>